What If?
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: A trashy Gratsu One-shot gift based on a gif about dildos. Adult themes but nothing explicit. The kids of Fairy Tail are drunk and Natsu accidentally outs him & Gray. Cue hilarity.


**I saw this Kingsley gif and had to make something for it, and my tumblr friend perceptivewise (Nargis) asked for trashy Gratsu so how could I not provide?**

 **Gif:** post/136719747725/alisxrico-x

* * *

They were drunk. Very drunk. Which was probably already a bad idea in and of itself. But then games had started. That was probably an even worse idea.

The 'young adults' of Fairy Tail were seated on and around a table in the corner of the guild hall while the rest of the members partied closer to the middle. The whole guild was bringing in the new year with the usual bang, and the resulting event was even rowdier, louder and drunker than usual.

In the midst of all this Cana had managed to gather her closest group of friends into one group and the alcohol had flowed like the Nile in flooding season. Litres of various drinks had disappeared down the hatches of her, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and even Wendy, mostly supplied by the beloved bartenders, Mira and Kinana.

Then someone had made the mistake of suggesting games. They had been lucky enough to keep Erza away from her Guild Master game through the bribery of strawberry cake, so they had moved on to Truth or Dare.

It came as no surprise that they had subsequently been banned from this particular venture after the boys took their dares to levels that threatened the structural integrity of the building.

Finally, Lucy had devilishly suggested a truth-based game called "What If?" The intent was to post ridiculous, unlikely scenarios to each other and laugh at the very intoxicated and creative answers that came from them. It seemed simple enough.

Even Natsu had gotten the hang of it.

And he was having a ball.

Throwing back another Fireball shot (with the flames still burning, of course), he tried not to choke as giggles bubbled out of him in response to Lucy's explanation of what she would do if she found herself on a desert island with Ichiya and a machete. It wasn't as brutal as he had hoped, but her evil grin as she told them exactly how she would make a raft was enough to make all of their eyes water in laughter.

He blinked. Whoops. He had lost a few seconds there and now it was his turn. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear some of the fuzziness in his brain, and grinned sheepishly at his best friends.

"What was the question again?"

It was Cana who had come up with this one. Trust her to make it sexual.

"I said; what would you do if Gray came up to you and shoved a dildo up your arse?"

Cue more hysterical laughter from the table, except from Gray who was spluttering in indignation. Natsu thought he was probably not as 'grossed out' as everyone thought he was considering what had been happening in secret for the past month.

Natsu snorted and gasped in laughter earning looks of surprise from a couple of people. Knowing a few things that others didn't gave him a whole new perspective on the scenario, making it hilarious for him for completely different reason.

Gray was clearly of the opinion that if he focussed hard enough on his margarita slushie, noone would notice the implications for _him_ in this question and the eventual response. He knew for a fact that Natsu had an absolutely non existent filter when he was this drunk (not that he had much of one when sober, but it was definitely more than he had now).

Natsu calmed himself enough to look up at Cana who was looking at him with a sly, calculating smirk.

"You haven't answered the question, Natsu." She purred at him, hinting at the inner workings of her brain.

Natsu sighed, schooling his face as he tried to think about what his actual thought process would be. He made a face.

"Honestly, I would probably be horrified and offended." He finally stated, as matter-of-factly as possibly.

Though it was actually Gray looking slightly offended by this statement. He shot the Ice Mage a grin and wink out of habit, but all he got in return was narrowed eyes and a scowl. He could work with that.

He didn't pause long enough to think about the consequences of the next words out of his mouth. While drowning in this much ethanol, his mind could only focus on one thing at a time. Later, he might consider himself lucky that it was so noisy that no one but those at the table could hear.

"I mean," He tried his best to look the picture of innocence. "If Gray's standing right there, why the fuck is he using a dildo? Like, is his dick broken or something?"

Silence was the initial response to his words. A few eyes blinked. Finally there was a loud bang as a pair of hands slammed down on the table and Juvia jumped up from her seat.

"Called it!"

The shout broke the spell and suddenly the table was abuzz with more yelling, both cursing and cheering as money changed hands. Natsu stayed silent, temporarily stunned and confused. Gray did not. Natsu could hear him loudly accusing the others of gambling on his life or something.

Having grasped the situation, Natsu belatedly realised that maybe he shouldn't have said what he did, and just maybe Gray wasn't so comfortable with the others knowing. But Natsu had never really seen the point of secrets like this, and they obviously weren't being judged on it.

He eyed the wad of cash that Lucy had collected with a hungry gleam in her eye and his humour promptly returned.

"Hey, Lucy!" He called to his partner. "I get treated to dinner with that, right?"

"Of course!" She laughed back at him. "You earned it, after all!"

"Oi, Gray! Where you off to?"

A shock of black hair had been trying to sneak off towards the door of the guild.

"Away. Home. Anywhere but here… What the fuck are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Fuck no, you're not. And don't pull that face on me."

Natsu stopped pouting, but had sobered enough to look guilty. He hadn't really meant to expose them both, and now he was worried it would end horribly for him. Eventually, Gray's expression softened slightly.

"Fine." He muttered. "But you're not getting laid."

Natsu couldn't help the snort of laughter as a wicked smirk settled on his face.

"Why? Is your dick broken?"

"Fuck you, Flame Brain! My dick is not broken!"

"Oh? Prove it."

Natsu happily managed a wave back over his shoulder at the cheering group of people he called friends as Gray dragged him off by his scarf.

Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
